


Scraped Knee

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, N O T IN A SEXUAL WAAAAY, based on Maxmattel666's AU go read that first tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: (BASED ON MAXMATTEL666'S PODIUM FAMILY AU, so please read at least the first one first so you know what the heck is going on)Yuri scrapes his knee at the rink, but the embarrassment is worse than the pain.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Scraped Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non Te Ne Andare (Do Not Leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980308) by [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666). 



> again:  
> BASED ON MAXMATTEL666'S PODIUM FAMILY AU, so please read at least the first one first so you know what the heck is going on
> 
> I'm not the best writer but I had fun making this!

_Crash!_

“Ow, crap!” Yuri shouted, quickly stabilizing himself after a nasty fall during practice. He looked down at his knee- yep, it’s scraped. Nothing intense, it’ll scab over by the end of the night probably. By tomorrow it probably won’t even be too noticeable. But in the _moment_ , it hurts, and more than the pain, Yuri is thoroughly _embarrassed_.

He’s got a lot of pride in him, and falling even when he’s alone is frustrating. But one doesn’t make it to an Olympic level without a couple thousand falls. But this is a newer experience- he’s falling in front of Yuuri, who shares the rink. That is a level of embarrassment he didn’t know he’d face.

Irrelevant, that Yuuri has far more than “fallen” in front of Yuuri, but right now that doesn’t matter. Right now, all Yuri can think of is “I hope he didn’t see that”, to “Of course he freaking saw it” to “crud no don’t come over here, leave me ALONE”, in rapid succession.

“Yuri!” Yuuri cried out, rushing over to Yuri’s side. 

_Noooo!_

Yuri quickly smacked his hands over his knee to hide it. Bad enough that he fell in front of Yuuri, he needed to keep _some_ dignity and not let him see the scrape.

“Yuri, are you okay? Let me see-” Yuuri started, quickly reaching to pull off Yuri's hands, his worry obvious in his face and smell.

“No!” Yuri shouted- perhaps way louder than he needed to- and gripping his knee tighter. He was embarrassed already, and that made him angry. Unlike his mom, who hid when he was embarrassed, Yuri just… shouted more.

“But Yuri!” Yuuri said, even more worried, which just riled Yuri up more due to the nervous energy, “What if you have a cut?!”

“So what?!” Yuri shouted, “It’s _fine_ , leave me alone!”

Truthfully, Yuri never wanted to _actually_ be left alone by Yuuri, but he was in an embarrassed angry frenzy at this point.

His outburst, however, seemed to only make Yuuri more concerned. Thankfully, Viktor saw what was going down, and quickly made his way over to them.

“Are you two okay?” He asked once he got close.

“Yuri fel-” Yuuri started.

“-I’M FINE!” Yuri interrupted. He did _not_ want his childhood _skating hero_ to verbally, out loud, audibly say ‘Yuri fell’, or else he might die.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor with pleading, slightly confused eyes. While Yuuri had become a regular master at dealing with tired or hungry Yuri, embarrassed Yuri was a whole new ballpark. Viktor, on the other hand, has probably seen Yuri frustrated or embarrassed more than he’s seen Yuri calm.

“Come here,” Viktor sighed, but with no actual resentment in his voice, and reached down to pick up Yuri. Immediately, Yuri started to squirm, until he reached Viktor’s chest, which suddenly smelled incredibly strongly of a ‘calming, protected’ scent. Suddenly, Yuri stopped seeing red, and nearly ragdolled in his father’s arms. His hands moved from his knee finally, as he tried to curl up as best as he could. The anger he felt just seconds ago was now a blurred memory, shrouded by a parental calm his past self couldn’t even dream of.

“Let’s get you to the bench now, shall we?” Viktor said quietly, almost like if Yuri was asleep. Yuuri followed, also remarkably calmed by the smell, and helped Viktor put on neosporin and a band-aid, all the while Yuri didn’t react or squirm a bit. He was perfectly content in Viktor’s grip. The nervous energy that he and Yuuri were exuding earlier had entirely dissipated, replaced by a warm, fatherly peace by Viktor.

“How did you do that?” Yuuri asked, once Yuri was all taken care of.

“I guess I knew to do it, the same way you know when he’s tired just be the way he walks.” Viktor answered. It was all part of instinct. That, and he knew not to get nervous around Yuri, that boy just absorbed nervous energy like a sponge and turned it into anger somehow.

Later on, Yuri of course apologizes to Yuuri for his outburst, but the neon yellow smiley face band-aid makes him seem very less intimidating, and Yuuri is of course quick to give him a “I love you!” hug.


End file.
